A rigid gas permeable contact lens (RGP lens) is one of the most effective refractive error correction methods and appliances accepted by international optometry and ophthalmology academia and industry at present. With the further development and popularization of the RGP lens, production, polishing and detection equipment related thereof are continuously updated and improved.
The polishing device for rigid gas permeable contact lens employed at present is provided with a waste liquid trough for storing waste liquid after polishing. Since the volume of the waste liquid trough for holding the waste liquid is limited, the waste liquid cannot be discharged automatically and timely. Once the acceptable volume limit is exceeded, the waste liquid accumulated in the waste liquid trough will overflow, which is not conducive to maintenance of a clean production environment, and the production efficiency is greatly reduced as the waste liquid needs to be cleaned frequently during the production process.